Sakuya
is one of the characters and Victorians in the series, Ultraman Ginga S. She is tasked with watching over the Victorian temple. She has known Shou since childhood and considers him a brother. History Ultraman Ginga S Sakuya and Repi always played together while watching over the Victorian temple, but instead, they used it to trick Victorian guards to see the outside world. Sakuya loved the way humans did things as well as their clothing. But she and Repi shouldn't have gone out, as they were reprimanded by Shou. They could get caught or get into trouble like when they took an apple from a store without paying. Ultra Fight Victory Sakuya and Shou, now UPG members, went back underground on their day off and reunited with Repi. Suddenly, an antlion pit appeared after an earthquake and caused Sakuya to fall into it with Shou hot on her tail. As Sakuya watched as Shou, as Ultraman Victory dealt with Aribunta, Yapool snuck up behing her and swiped her Victorium Necklace as he planned to steal Victorium energies from the core. After Shou defeated the Super Beast, with help from Ultraman Hikari and his new Knight Timbre, Hikari explained to them that the Space Emperor, Juda was reviving and that Yapool planned to use stolen the energies of the Victorium Core to revive him. Hikari also explained that he had invented the Knight Timbre to seal up the Emperor once and for all. Later on, after Yapool, Juda and their forces were gone for good, Shou and Hikaru Raido returned to Earth with the Victorium Core's energies. Shou returned Sakuya's necklace to her and Sakuya thanked and hugged him for this, while Repi and Hikaru giggled on the side. Powers and Weapons *Shepherdon: Like all Victorians, Sakuya is connected to the sacred beast that is their races' protector. *Communication: Using the stone necklace she wears, she can communicate directly to Queen Kisara in the throne room, appearing on a large circular screen. It is unknown whether she can perform this or not. *Martial Art Skills: Sakuya has shown skill in hand-to-hand combat, being able to take down at least one Chiburoid herself. *Shockwave: Like Shou, she can generate a forceful energy push from her hands. This can be used for melee and ranged attacks. *Victorium Necklace: Like Shou, Sakuya wears a Victorium Necklace. **Purifying Wave: When hit against a hard surface, the necklace can emit a powerful sound wave that can purify the minds of others. Used to purify Arena from Etelgar's brainwashing. Shepardon.png|Shepherdon Sakuya Shockwave.png|Shockwave (melee) Sakuya Shockwave 2.png|Shockwave (ranged) Sakuya Wave.png|Purifying Wave Trivia *Rina Koike, Sakuya's actress, has appeared in two tokusatsu shows prior to Ultraman Ginga S. **She originally played Sailor Luna in Toei's live action Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. **She played Shizuka Nomura in Kamen Rider Kiva. *Her greatest fear is that of bugs, possibly to due her character being rather traditionally feminine. Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Female Characters Category:Victorians Category:Civilians Category:Human Characters Category:UPG Members Category:Heroines Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Ultra Fight Victory